


My Angel

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [22]
Category: Wannabe Challenge (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: It doesn't really have a plot. It's just you and Biho having a nice intimate moment. :)
Relationships: Kang Biho/Reader
Series: Literal Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Angel

At first, a little hesitant, but soon (not enough) you hug Biho for the first time.

It feels such an intimate act that you blush and hide your face on his shoulder, your eyes shimmering with bright tears.

“Are you crying?” Biho asks slowly, looking at your head as he embraces you as slow and delicate as you did, maybe even more.

Biho is soft and reassuring like that. He has this kind of strong resolve that makes him look absolutely unstoppable and we, kind of undeserving of his presence and kindness.

You try drying your tears with the back of your hand as fast as you can before talking.

Normally, he would try stopping you. You aren’t being conscientious of yourself and Biho tries to be for you when you aren’t, but he knows now that more than that – in these cases - you need space to cool down and stop for yourself.

“I just…” you say and he waits, patiently. You know how he is, and it is so comforting and infuriating – infuriating because it makes your heart wants to burst out of your chest for how much you feel for him, for all that he is.

Biho’s such a perfect person-

No, an angel. He’s an angel, a perfect one at that.

You giggle for a second, getting slowly but steadily comfortable with that act of intimacy, embracing him a little tighter, letting yourself feel the texture of his soft cotton-based clothing and the warmth of his body through it, his shoulder strong and firm against your face grounding you.

“What’s it, Y/N?” he asks, a little bewildered.

You smile and you turn your face to him. You just need to see him, touch his cheek, kiss his…

You blush again, shaking your head.

But you don’t let your smile go off your lips.

“You’re-you're my angel, Biho,” you say, clearly and honest.

Biho’s soft, fair cheeks get a tad bit rouge for the compliment.

“I’m?” he replies.

“You’re,” you don’t let the time pass; you confirm it to him right away.

He smiles shyly, still holding you around your lower back.

“I like it,” Biho says, “I want to be your angel.”

You shake your head, grinning.

“You already are,” you whisper, giving yourself to the feeling and forgetting your mind for a second as you peck him, “My angel Biho.”


End file.
